


Pretty Boy Jack Morrison

by punkrockhanzoshimada (tenlittlecock_bites)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 22 yo virgin jack morrison, Frottage, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Jack is a hella virgin, M/M, Or theyre together and super in love, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9888461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/punkrockhanzoshimada
Summary: Jack has been lusting over Gabe for what feels like years, and now he finally gets a taste of what he's been waiting all this time for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @demonbutts on tumblr because I've been sending them asks about this for like 2 days and I figured I should write it into something legit. Never thought I'd write this pairing (as its own solo thing at least) but here I am.
> 
> Un-beta'd because I'm sleepy and the worst.

A grunt was knocked out of Jack’s mouth as his back collided with the wall, Gabe’s thigh shoving its way between both of his, pressing against the front of his jeans. As Gabe grabbed his hips and guided Jack into rutting against his thigh (simultaneously grinding against his ass), Jack gasped and tried to snap his thighs together, a flush creeping up his neck to color his cheeks in shyness at the contact and as he felt himself growing hard.

“Gabe.” Jack breathed, grabbing at Gabe’s hips before his wrists were being pinned above his head, one hand keeping him there near effortlessly causing a shockwave of pleasure to shoot straight to Jack’s cock.

“Shh, I got you.” Gabe murmured in Jack’s ear before scraping his teeth against his jawline, causing a moan to slip from between Jack’s lips before he could stop it.

He could feel Gabe grinning against his neck as his fingers dug into Jack’s hips, guiding him through the motions of grinding against his thigh.

“You're doing so good for me Jack.” Gabe purred, lips and teeth working at his neck and leaving trails of fire against his skin, “Come on, baby, don't hold back.”

And Jack wasn't. Each moan that bubbled up to his mouth came out, no matter how hard he tried to stop them. He could hear himself babbling nonsense, part of him realizing that he was _begging_ Gabe not to stop. He really hoped his neighbors weren't home. 

He was faintly aware of hot tears leaving trails down his cheeks and dripping onto his neck, which Gabe followed with an even hotter trail of his lips, leaving a mark just above Jack’s collarbone.

Jack felt his release coming embarrassingly (to him) fast, his wrists straining against Gabe’s hand, back arching off the wall and hips stuttering as he came, a loud, hoarse moan echoing around the room.

“Pretty boy Jack Morrison.” Gabe murmured as Jack caught his breath, a weak sob escaping him as he strained against Gabe’s hand.

“Gabe, please.” he said, desperation leaking into his tone, not entirely sure what he was even begging for.

Without another word, Gabe was releasing him, stepping back only to grab Jack by the front of his shirt, tugging him into a searing kiss that left Jack’s head spinning, teeth biting into his bottom lip before he was being shoved back a step, Jack stumbling a little before Gabe was tugging his shirt off and unceremoniously tossing it aside.

Jack flushed as Gabe’s eyes trailed from his hips up to meet his eyes, the look practically burning a hole through him, before Gabe was grabbing him and practically throwing him onto the bed, Jack barely having a second to process before Gabe was moving him again, manhandling him until his thighs were spread.

Jack watched, numb, as Gabe unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them down far enough to pull Jack’s already hardening cock free, licking a line up the center of his palm a moment later. The numbness gave way to intense, burning pleasure as Gabe wrapped his fingers around Jack’s cock, giving him a few strokes from base to tip, base to tip. Jack felt himself tearing up again, hips jerking up off the bed as he moaned, nearly howling as Gabe loosened his grip, hand practically ghosting around Jack’s cock. Jack’s hips rocked up into the contact, thighs quivering and back arching, fingers scraping against the sheets.

Gabe kept teasing until Jack was an incoherent mess, sobbing and moaning and fucking up into Gabe’s infuriatingly loose fist. His breath caught as Gabe shifted to lean over him, thinking he was going to get kissed again, but instead Gabe just grinned at him, a predatory look that had Jack’s cock _throbbing_.

“Next time,” he growled, fingers tightening suddenly as he started stroking Jack hard and fast, wrenching a loud moan from the man underneath him before continuing, “I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be feeling it for a week.”

A moan that had Jack’s throat burning burst from his mouth as his orgasm hit him hard and sudden, like a semi-truck. He was faintly aware of his release hitting his chin, hot and sticky and not that unpleasant. He was made _very _aware of it after Gabe slowly ran his finger across Jack’s chin, collecting some of his come on his finger before slowly sucking it free from the digit. It was the hottest thing Jack has ever seen.__

__“Gabe.” Jack whispered, and Gabe gave him a kiss that seemed much too tender for the wicked grin he received right after, Gabe’s hands moving to his jeans, Jack’s mouth going dry at the sight of Gabe’s cock._ _

__“My turn."_ _


End file.
